<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Andreil Hurt/Comfort Oneshot :) by april_may_june_aftg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000795">Andreil Hurt/Comfort Oneshot :)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/april_may_june_aftg/pseuds/april_may_june_aftg'>april_may_june_aftg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Andrew Minyard Loves Neil Josten, Canon Rewrite, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:47:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/april_may_june_aftg/pseuds/april_may_june_aftg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a rewrite of what happened after the shower scene in The Kings Men in which Neil is a little more emotional and Andrew takes care of him as best as he can. Enjoy !!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Andreil Hurt/Comfort Oneshot :)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello !! This is my first time writing on AO3 and my first time writing fan-fiction, so please be patient with me ! I love some good ole hurt/comfort, and AFTG is my latest hyperfixation so I've decided to indulge myself. Please enjoy !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neil was still sopping wet from the shower when he sat on the couch, but the garbage bags still taped to his arms prevented him from doing much about it. He stared between his knees, at the way the towel wrapped around his waist dipped there, and waited absentmindedly for Andrew. </p><p>Andrew showed up a few minutes later, dressed in a penny-colored pullover and black jeans with his hair still damp. He raised an eyebrow at Neil's position but didn't say anything as he moved to help. Andrew grabbed another towel and patted Neil dry, not lifting his eyes from what he was doing as he gently erased water droplets from his bare upper arms and eventually, his legs too, though the towel around his waist had managed to take care of the most awkward parts. Andrew stood again when he was finished and peeled the garbage bags off his arms as well as the tape off his cheek, leaving just the dry, white bandages. Then he shifted his focus to Neil's hair, where it dripped water onto his shoulders and down the sides of his face, and something almost resembling bored exasperation flitted through Andrew's eyes when he realized, but the look was gone so fast Neil thought he might have imagined it. He didn't have long to think about it though before, with the towel covering his hand, Andrew began to pat down his face and shoulders, chasing the water up the sides of his neck and gathering his hair into the towel before it could drip again, and the feeling was so nice that Neil felt his eyes slipping within seconds. </p><p>Suddenly, the reality of everything that had happened hit him. It settled into his bones and made his shoulders feel heavy, but if Andrew sensed the change in demeanor, he didn't react to it. Neil felt worse when Andrew took his hands off of him, but was intent not to show it. He looked up at Andrew blankly, and the other met his stare evenly for a few seconds before lifting a hand and flicking him in the forehead. Neil scrunched his nose and blinked his eyes in reply, forfeiting their staring match.</p><p>"I win," Andrew said, but before Neil could react, Andrew had disappeared into the bedroom without another word, leaving Neil on the couch. </p><p>Just as Neil thought he should get up and find his clothes, Andrew had returned with a stack in his arms, and he dumped them besides Neil before helping him into them. They were the loosest clothes he owned, which was really saying something, but despite that and the bandages, he still felt the ghost of a sting when the sleeves settled over the destroyed skin of his arms. Tears pricked at his eyes in response to the pain, but he forced them back dutifully. </p><p>Still, Andrew noticed them when he looked back at Neil's face after getting him dressed, and for the moment, Neil was grateful that he didn't acknowledge it, instead leaving the room again in favor of finding something to better dry Neil's hair with.</p><p>He came back with a blow dryer in hand and held it up in silent question. When Neil nodded, thinking of the way Andrew's hands felt in his hair, Andrew plugged it in to the side of the wall and turned it on to the lowest setting. It hummed quietly as it blew warm air over Neil's head, and pleasant goosebumps erupted over his arms as Andrew combed his fingers deftly through Neil's auburn hair as it dried.</p><p>The pleasure of being taken care of seemed to set something off inside Neil, though, and, almost as if it contrasted too strongly with everything that had happened up until this point, the tears filled his eyes again. With the buzz of the blow dryer and Andrew's focus on his hair, there was little duress for Neil to hide this reaction, and he was too exhausted and felt too safe in this moment to bother doing so anyway, so he didn't put up much of a fight when the tears began sliding down his cheeks one after the other, in quick and silent succession. </p><p>He felt his head falling forward towards Andrew's shoulder, but before he made contact, he mumbled, "N'drew? Yes or no?"</p><p>Andrew thought for only a second, "Yes." And Neil immediately dropped his head to Andrew's shoulder, feeling like finally he didn't have to hold himself up by himself anymore, even though Andrew had been taking care of him since last night, and the relief of it was so strong that the tears continued, only aided by Andrew's hands in his hair. </p><p>This went on for only a few moments longer before Andrew's fist tightened in Neil's hair, pulling his head back to observe his face as if he had just figured out that Neil was crying and wanted to see for himself. Neil didn't know what had tipped him off until he saw the damp patch against Andrew's shoulder and realized his shoulders were trembling. </p><p>"I'm sorry," Neil sobbed out immediately, choking on the words. "Just don't leave," he begged. Then, deciding that the relief of crying was good, added, "Don't make me stop and don't leave."</p><p>Andrew thought about it for a moment, and though it was probably only a dozen seconds of Andrew staring hardly into his face, red and tear stained, probably only a dozen seconds of complete vulnerability that he had given up and couldn't take back, he hated it. But before he could decide what he wanted instead, Andrew said, "Okay." And Neil's head dropped once more. </p><p>"Yes, o-or no?" He managed, not quite sure what he was asking for. </p><p>Almost as if he knew this as well, Andrew instead placed one hand on the back of Neil's neck and the other gently over the skin where his shoulder met his neck and pulled Neil to his chest so that the top of his head rested against it, giving the both of them plenty of space. After a minute, Andrew's fingers began to play with the hair at the back of his neck, just absentmindedly, and it was comforting to know that Andrew was there, understanding what he needed and allowing him to have this moment in which not only Neil was acting uncharacteristically, but Andrew was too in order to help him through it. </p><p>Andrew was silent and present, staying true to what Neil had asked, but it still took nearly twenty minutes for Neil to stop crying, and when he was confident that he could look at Andrew without getting overwhelmed once more, he pulled back. Andrew let his hands drop and once again, Neil mourned the loss of contact and somehow his trust in himself must have been misplaced because he felt a few more tears slip down. </p><p>Andrew raised both eyebrows, unimpressed. "You really are a mess."</p><p>Neil didn't trust himself to answer, but he reached out and pinched the front of Andrew's shirt, asking for him to come back, and Andrew, for whatever reason, allowed it. He took a step forward, placing his hand on Neil's cheek and wiping away tears for him. He slid his hand from Neil's face to his hair, and Neil let out a shaky breath, his eyes shutting. </p><p>"You're safe," Andrew said, and Neil knew it was true because Andrew never said anything if he wasn't 100% confident in it. Neil nodded, sniffling. </p><p>"Thank you," He said hoarsely, and Andrew nodded once. "I don't-"</p><p>"Shut up. Don't defend yourself to me. It's insulting," he said, but his voice lacked any real heat. Neil watched as he picked up the garbage bags from the floor as well as the hair dryer and went to go take care of them, and when he returned, Neil had collected himself enough to stand and meet Andrew halfway. </p><p>"Ready?" Neil asked, thinking of the rest of the foxes waiting for them in the other room. </p><p>"As if I haven't been waiting on you," Andrew replied, head cocked, and Neil's lips twitched. He barely kept himself from smiling, knowing Andrew would only hate him more for it, but Andrew saw the look on his face anyway and glared. The two of them stared at each other for a bit, Neil unable to keep the helpless affection off his face and Andrew unable to keep the irritation off his. "You're hopeless."</p><p>"Yeah." He paused, allowing Andrew to consider him. Then, "Yes or-"</p><p>The door opened, and Matt peeked around the door frame, his eyes wandering for a moment before finding the two of them. His mouth dropped, eyebrows shooting straight up into his hairline at the position they were in. "Uh- I was just. We're ready to go when you are. So. Yeah." Matt jerked his thumb behind him and bowed out of the room, the door shutting with a click. </p><p>Neil opened his mouth to say something, but Andrew placated him with a quick kiss, and the two of them left together to join the foxes for what, at this point, was now going to become lunch instead of brunch.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It seems that this is still getting a little bit of attention, so I thought I'd put here that I just made an Instagram account! My username is april_may_june_aftg and I've already got a couple posts up. They're all some fluffy headcanons about the foxes, mainly Andreil so far. Please check it out, and maybe follow if you want to continue seeing content like that!</p><p>Okay, bye !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>